I don't want lose you
by marmalade bunny
Summary: ...Akane.. no.. please... no..... dont kill her. Watch Ranma, watch carefully.


The ink blue sky looked as though it had been painted across a broad canvas with a swab of cotton and smooth brushes. The artist up there definitely used fine colored pens, pencils of silver, gold, red, orange to give the stars a shine that made them stand out. If one stared long enough, you could see ripples as though you were watching the sky from beneath the sea.

The heavily laden trees dipped in sleep, their leaves being gently swayed by the night wind. The cool winds breathed lightly into his ears, tickling him in a way. An orchestra may have been practicing; the sound of the sweet melody slowly began filling his ears.

Droplets of water touched his feet; the sea was crashing against the rocks, rising up as high as it could. It crashed harder and reached higher, spraying more water on him. It was trying to grab hold of something and if it could, drag the person or object into its depths as it would sing a lullaby to calm the person's fear.

He could not help but smile, it was an indeed a beautiful night, only if there was someone to share this with… At this the smile left his face and suddenly on this lovely night, he felt lonely.

Very lonely.

Turning to face the wind that was at his back, he decided to leave to a spot where beauty could not remind him of his loneliness, where he could not desire for company he would not be granted, where he could be alone and at peace. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he turned to leave when suddenly a red sash flew past him.

Before it could register as to why that sash looked so familiar, his body had already reacted and grabbed the red cloth. A familiar scent of cherries and cream soap wafted to his nose. Unable to hold back his curiosity, he decided to look for the owner of the sash and began walking in the direction from where the cloth came.

To make his search simpler, he climbed the nearest tree, scanning through the thickness for a hint that would lead him to the owner. After hopelessly trying to look for a glimpse of what might seem like a clue, he sighed heavily and jumped down landing perfectly. I wish I could find the owner, he thought to himself, now… where could….

A scream cut through his thoughts, but it was not of pain, more like when being playfully chased by friends or lovers, he failed to notice the hidden fear. He shook his head and dismissed it when the next sentence caught his attention, "Please, find my sash. Its getting late." a giggle followed.

Making his way towards the voice, he tried to strike up a conversation in his head. Your sash floated into my hands, I love your smell by the way, no, I overheard your conversation and I must admit that I found your sash, yes, seems appropriate enough. Nodding agreeably with himself and with a big smile he entered the clearing to find…

"Akane!" the said girl turned her head away from her companion to face the boy. Her companion looked at him with an expression of disgust, "Ryouga?"

Ryouga had his arms around Akane's waist while she had hers firmly against his chest. The moonlight shimmered on her hair, she looked beautiful. Her kimono was loose at the neck, showing off her cleavage. Her small lips parted lightly as she looked at him but before she could even say anything, the boy took a bold step forward and handed the sash to her, "Sorry I invaded your privacy, your sash." Handing over the said object, the boy bowed slightly and with eyes downcast, turned on his heel and immediately retreated to the thicket.

"Ranma, wait. Wait Ranma, please wait" he turned back to find Akane running after him, her kimono sleeves flying a bit around her. "Yes?" came the curt reply, "R-Ranma, please don't misunderstand. There was nothing going on between me and Ryouga" Akane tried explaining. "There is nothing you have to explain Akane, it is OK, I had come for a walk and stayed longer as I got mesmerized by nature's beauty" Ranma turned his head away from the girl, gazing at the twinkling sky. He didn't want her to see the sadness that his eyes reflected. He missed the smile on her lips, moving forward, she put her arms around his chest, gently pressing herself against him, rubbing her soft cheek against the harsh fabric of his shirt, "Ranma…"

How much he longed to hug her back, crush her against him, secure her heart against his, feel her breath getting caught in his shirt, how long. Placing his hands firmly on her shoulders, he squeezed lightly and pushed her away, "I need to go, I will catch you at home" "Stay with me, lets go home together. Please Ranma" the last two words were inaudible as she had lowered her head at that time. "Akane, see you later". Stepping away from her, he began walking fast in the opposite direction. "Ranma…."

Akane… why, Akane, why? These thoughts went through his head as he headed down slope. Akane…

A sharp cry ringed though the forest, unlike the previous one he had heard; this was filled with pain and fear. The next cry was muffled halfway, a heavy thud followed. Biting his lower lip, he strained his ear to hear more.

"RANMAAAA!"

Akane?!

Like a shockwave, it went through him. Akane, Akane was in danger. Hang on, I am coming. While turning, he slipped and grazed his knee. Ignoring the pain, he went further on, Akane, I am coming.

"RANMAA…RAN…"

I will kill that bastard; I will kill whoever has hurt her. He pushed himself to move faster, almost there, I am almost there. Pushing aside the last of the branches he entered a familiar area.

A single ray of moonlight had made its way through the thick branches, the moist ground lay bare. On one of the rocks a girl lay and right behind that on a tree sat somebody.

"Finally, the knight enters to save the damsel in distress. Such a noble act, I would love to cry but I find it interestingly disgusting." Ryouga stepped down from the tree, a smirk on his face, his shirt half opened.

"I must agree, that girl DOES have a beautiful body." He licked his lips as he spoke, "must be very hard for you to resist her, right?" waving his hands towards the girl, "well it WAS hard for me. I am standing in front of you curbing my urge to take her here and now. How lovely it would be to hear her screams of pain and you my boy, won't be able to do a thing. Want a proof?" "You filthy creature, I will rip your tongue out for even saying such things about Akane and will break your spine so that you can never even look in the direction of any girl. You vile creature" In anger the boy launched forward and grabbed Ryouga by the neck, "I will kill you, I will rip you into shreds" and landed one punch against his face, and another, and another, and another, the boy continued to punch Ryouga till the latter should have collapsed.

Rubbing the blood dripping from his face, Ryouga smiled, "How foolish you are, you still haven't realized that… I AM NOT RYOUGA!" with that Ryouga punched the boy hard in the chest, "nor have you realized that I am not human, you filth" another energy packed punch went into the chest, cracking a rib, tearing the lung. The boy fell on his knees, holding his aching rib he spoke in a hoarse voice, "W-who are y-you? Wh-what do you… want… want from… her?" "I am glad you asked" his facial expression had changed as though he was being possessed, "I want you to beg. Beg for mercy." "Mercy?" the evil smile spread wider, "Yes, beg, beg Ranma!"

The boy coughed blood and doubled in pain as his chest hurt because of the pressure, "l-let her go…" Akane… I am sorry, but I will get you out of it. Wheezing in pain, the boy tried to stand only to find that he was unable to do so. My leg, it feels numb. I can't coordinate my body, what is happening.

Reading his thoughts, the other boy said, "Honestly, Ranma, how did a girl like Akane believe that you can save her? By the way, I have locked your body, so you can't move unless I want you to. Now you will watch what I meant. Are you watching carefully Ranma?"

Ryouga's body began growing, his face began to change. His chest had already become double of what it was, so did his height. Spiked wings began emerging from his back; his brow had a set of horns, his eyes turned red with black pupil slits, he was soon covered by the skeleton armor. "Ryouga was never here Ranma" the demon smiled after his complete transformation, "it was sickening to stay in the form of a weak being like him, don't you agree?" "Who are you?" Ranma asked, the pain made breathing very hard and he found himself fighting with himself to keep himself awake. "By the way, you are suffering from internal bleeding, so don't move much, I need you to be alert. Concerning who am I. Good question. Who am I? I am your nightmare, your worst nightmare…"

After saying that the demon proceeded towards Akane, and slipping his hands under her lifted her and placed her on his lap, her head against his chest. Without warning, two claws like things sprouted from his back and dug themselves into each of her arms. The semi dazed girl shot back to reality with the pain. With a malicious grin, he shoved his knife like sharp nails into her chest, her head shot back in pain and an ear piercing scream escaped her lips. She continued to scream as the demon took pleasure in turning his hand inside her wounded chest.

"AKANEEE… let her go, please….please…"

Turning a deaf ear to the boy, the demon pulled his blood stained hand and thrusted his hand again, deeper this time. Her agony filled voice hurt Ranma like ice needles, "Please, let her go, she will die..."

That is what, Ranma Saotome, I want!"

With a last torturous smirk, he lifted the girl above his head, "The finale, hope you liked the show." His claws dug tightly into her flesh and in one forceful movement tore her vertically apart, her blood splashing all over the place.

"AKANEEE"

--------------------

Sitting upright, Ranma found himself within the safety of his room.

Akane, Akane.

Tripping, he quickly got up and rushed over the girl's room. His face had beads of sweat, his breathing was coming in gasps, and his eyebrows were knotted in worry. Hesitatingly he opened a little. Licking his dry lips, he opened the door wider to find a sheet covered body. Taking small steps to her bed, "Akane" he whispered in a barely audible voice as he touched her shoulder. Swallowing hard, he tried again in a slightly louder voice and increased the pressure on her shoulder, "Akane." Her eyes slowly stirred open, "Ranma…."

Pushing herself into a sitting position, Akane rubbed the sleep from her eyes, stifling a yawn, "You better have a good reason to wake me at this hour." With sleepy eyes she looked at Ranma who was kneeling on the floor in front of her, his eyes moist, "Akane… Akane, you are OK." Yawning and rubbing her eyes, she nodded her head.

He let his tears fall, not at all ashamed, with shaky hands he got up and put them around the girl and rested his head against her shoulder. "Ranma? What are you trying to do?" Akane spoke surprised by Ranma'a action, "you dirty perv-" She was going punch him out of the room when she noticed how much he was trembling. Putting her hands around his shivering figure, she asked in conceren, "Did you have a bad dream?" Feeling him nod against her shoulder, she gave a small smile and soothingly rubbed his back and played with his hair, "Its OK, Its over." She felt his grip around her waist and shoulder get tighter and the wetness of his tears through her blouse. Reciprocating his movement, she hugged him tighter and smiled into his hair. Its OK Ranma, I am here, its OK, its over.

"Can I please sleep here with you?" Ranma asked after he seemed to have calmed a bit. With his head still in the other direction, he missed Akane blushing. She thanked that it was dark so he wouldn't be able to see the deep blush that now colored her cheeks; nodding briefly she gave him the answer. "I will sleep on the floor." Akane loosened her grip to get the mattress but Ranma held on tighter, "Please, may I share the bed with you?" Kissing his forehead, "Yes, you may"

Lifting his head, Ranma gave her a weak smile and noticed the pig in the room, "One moment." Picking the sleeping pig, Ranma kicked him out of the room and into the pool, "Oink, what did I do?" P-chan questioned himself when he found himself into the pond.

"Stay there. Stay away" Ranma murmured to himself and turned to face Akane. She was looking away and moved inside to give him space. Gathering himself together he moved towards her and cupped her face. without giving another thought he bent down and kissed her full on the lips. Her eyes widened in surprise but she could not find herself wanting to push him away. Her hands moved up his back and grabbed his vest in her small hands and before they knew, both had hit the pillow. Pulling away Ranma looked into Akane's eyes, "I am very happy that you are safe. And I will try my best to keep you safe and happy… always." Akane's moved her fingers to his face and she pulled him into another kiss and they slept in each other's arms.

-----------------------

Next morning…

Akane woke up to find herself sleeping against Ranma's chest and remembered all that had happened the previous night and blushed slightly and pressed her face against his warmth. She was going to sleep again when she felt his hand on her hip, "RANMA, YOU PERVERT!" and punched him hard.

At breakfast the entire Tendo family was sympathizing with Ranma, "Poor boy, what did he do this time I wonder" Kasumi asked her father as she served them. "Who knows, must have annoyed Akane as usual" retorted Ranma's father, "Nothing out of the ordinary, life is back to normal" both the fathers and the sisters agreed.

While the family was having these arguments, Ranma and Akane stole glances at each other, even though he got beaten by her right in the morning, Ranma understood that she cared for him as he did for her and he would from now on always work hard to protect her smile and happiness.

Yes, life was back to normal and the future was going to bring many surprises and tests for both Ranma and Akane and their families.

-x The End x-


End file.
